El sendero de la vida
by Aline S.V
Summary: Porque tú y yo merecemos ser felices, sin reproches vivamos la vida y sigamos adelante. Oneshot semi AU


**El sendero de la vida**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestado.

* * *

><p>La ventana se abrió con un azote, sus pies descalzos tocaron la familiar alfombra de la habitación de ella, sonrió con nostalgia y luego alzó el rostro, apuntando su nariz al techo y aspirando, esperando embotarse con el aroma de ella. Pero sólo llegó a él un liviano olor desgastado, tan viejo e imperceptible, que se descolocó.<p>

De pronto, miró a su alrededor, cayendo en la cuenta de que la habitación ya no tenía el encanto de antes. Si bien había algunos peluches y las sábanas seguían siendo las mismas que recordaba, el lugar estaba casi vacío. El escritorio en el que ella solía trabajar no estaba, así como los libros y cuadernos también habían desaparecido.

Abajo se escuchaba el movimiento de los familiares de ella, pero él no se atrevía a bajar, buscó apoyo en la cama y de repente se derrumbó. Sus ojos miraron el techo y se quedó pensando… ¿dónde estaba ella?

―Inuyasha.

Sus oídos se movieron un poco ante la mención de su nombre, no reconoció la voz, pero supuso quién era.

En la casa Higurashi, sólo había un niño y después de tantos años, él ya debía ser un adolescente.

―Souta―se incorporó en la cama con agilidad, sus orbes se posaron sobre un muchacho menudo que lo observaba desde la puerta con un semblante tranquilo, pero triste.

―Pensé que no regresarías nunca―pronunció el muchacho, quien en un gesto tranquilo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue a sentarse junto al que fue su ídolo por años.

―Pensé lo mismo―murmuró en respuesta― ¿dónde está tu hermana?

―Ella―suspiró. Dudó unos segundos, tampoco lo miró directamente. Inuyasha temió que algo malo hubiera pasado―ella se mudó al centro de la ciudad hace unos dos años.

―Pensé que le gustaba este lugar―respondió. Eso explicaba el por qué el aroma de Kagome ya no era tan poderoso.

―Mi hermana quería más independencia y estar más cerca de la universidad, así que arrendó un departamento―se encogió de hombros.

―Universidad… ¿se trata de sus estudios? ―Souta asintió con una sonrisa trémula.

―Ella decidió estudiar arqueología―comentó. Inuyasha lo miró dubitativo, Souta rio unos segundos, por la ignorancia de su amigo―está estudiando sobre los tiempos antiguos.

―Ella no necesita aprender de eso, ya lo conoce todo.

―Hay cosas que ella no conoce―negó sin apagar su sonrisa―su experiencia en tú época le inspiró a tomar la decisión de conocer hasta el último atisbo de lo que fue el pasado.

Inuyasha se acomodó, nunca se había sentido tan vació e incómodo en su vida, no sabía cómo actuar ni qué decir. Cuando logró quebrar el sello que mantenía sellado el camino entre ambas eras, esperaba encontrarla aquí, junto a su familia… esperándolo.

―Ella…

― ¿Quieres saber si ella sigue amándote? ―Inuyasha asintió lentamente, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse del puro nervio―sí, te sigue amando.

― ¿Enserio? ―su corazón volvió a palpitar, chocando contra su pecho fuertemente, pero su ritmo fue disminuyendo hasta caer en la desazón, cuando el rostro de Souta le expresó que no todo era lo que creía.

―Ella te ama y te amará siempre, Inuyasha―prosiguió el chico―amará y atesorará tu recuerdo hasta el día en que muera, nadie podrá remplazarte jamás. Porque fuiste y serás importante en su vida.

―Pero no lo suficiente―musitó.

―No, Inuyasha―Souta colocó su mano sobre el hombro de él. Una sensación de reconocimiento vino con ese gesto, tiempo atrás, Kagome también había puesto la mano sobre sus hombros, en una forma de apoyo silencioso―marcaste un antes y un después, su experiencia contigo la hizo lo que es ahora. Una mujer fuerte, de ideales claros y agradecida con la vida. Y una mujer que no se va a detener en el pasado.

―Quería verla de nuevo, había ansiado el momento―comentó melancólicamente, sus orejas quedaron apegadas a su cráneo. Casi podía asegurar que si permanecía más tiempo hablando con Souta, terminaría llorando y recriminándose su lentitud.

―Mi hermana te esperó mucho tiempo, tal cual tú lo hiciste―suspiró―pero hay un tiempo para todo, Inuyasha. Mi hermana esperó, te fue fiel y guardó sus esperanzas día con día, pero eso sólo le trajo dolor y soledad, ¿sabes?

Claro que sabía, él mismo había sentido aquello, la sensación de no pertenecer a ningún lugar en que no estuviera ella.

―Ella encontró a otro―afirmó dolorosamente.

―Su nombre es Shinichi Sakurai―contestó Souta―es un buen hombre, él ama mucho a mi hermana y ha llenado el espacio vacío que ella misma creó por esa esperanza vaga de volver a verte.

― ¿La hace feliz? ―preguntó.

―Más de lo que imaginas.

Hizo una mueca, sus garras filosas se enterraron en su carne, provocando un leve sangrado, pero a Inuyasha no le importó. Dolía demasiado. Había llegado ahí con demasiadas expectativas y ahora se estaba destrozando.

―Mi hermana pasó por las mismas etapas que tú ahora―Inuyasha miró de soslayo a Souta. Había crecido demasiado, tanto física y psicológicamente, era claro que ya no era un niño―ella tardó un tiempo en entender que debía darse la oportunidad de amar a otro, como tardó en comprender que una ilusión puede causarte más daño que la realidad.

―Si hubiera sido de otro modo, quizás este momento sería distinto―se lamentó.

―Los _'__hubiera__'_ no existen, Inuyasha. Sólo existe lo que_ '__es__'_―declaró solemnemente.

Risas llegaron desde el exterior, la voz de Kagome llegó a él como un canto. Había soñado escucharla de nuevo, escucharla reír y hablar una mil veces, soñaba con escucharla como murmurar en su oído, pero ahora el sonido de su voz le dolía como si estuviera en un mar de ácido.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Souta.

―Ella está aquí―musitó, agachando la cabeza.

―Oh―contestó―deberían haber llegado más tarde, se suponía que tenían clase en terreno hoy.

―Viene acompañada―musitó al captar la voces desconocidas de un hombre y una mujer.

―Aki y Shinichi―aclaró―vienen a cenar esta noche con nosotros.

Inuyasha tragó duro, sin embargo, se compuso unos segundos después para dirigirse a la ventana bajo la penetrante mirada de su acompañante.

―Sólo quiero verla una vez más y me iré―puso el pie derecho sobre el marco de la ventana y luego se impulsó, quedando acuclillado allí, como tantas veces antes.

―Puede que no te vuelva a ver nunca más―comentó Souta.

―Sí, así es.

Se escuchó un suspiro a sus espaldas y los pasos del muchacho que sólo se detuvieron enfrente del cristal contiguo.

―Mi hermana te diría esto―las orejas caninas se irguieron y se movieron hacia el costado donde estaba Souta, pero él no lo miró directamente―_déjame __ir __y __vuélvete __a __enamorar._

Sonrió.

Sí, eso sonaba a Kagome.

―Cuídate, niño―y entonces saltó hacia el exterior.

―Vive y sé feliz, hermano perro―escuchó que el chico murmuraba.

Inuyasha miró hacia atrás para captar el momento exacto en que ella se soltaba del agarre de la mano de aquél hombre llamado Shinichi.

Fue un instante en el tiempo, pero el reloj dejó de correr y el instante se hizo eterno. Ella sonreía con esas sonrisas que él tanto amaba, había crecido en porte y su físico se había moldeado hasta definirse como el de una mujer adulta, quizás el cambio más característico de ella fue el largo de su cabello, se lo había cortado hasta los hombros e incluso estaba más brillante y domado que en sus tiempos de adolescente.

Kagome se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y esa última imagen de ella, en la plenitud de su vida, llena de alegría y fuerza; se quedó grabada en su cerebro mientras desaparecía por el pozo que lo había traído a un futuro en el que no había lugar para él, pero que resguardaba el tesoro más grande de su vida: La mujer que le había enseñado a vivir.

Al tocar la puerta, sus ojos dejaron escapar lágrimas. Sollozó en silencio, pero sonrió suavemente sin ningún motivo.

― ¿Kagome? ―Aki la miró descolocada― ¿por qué estás llorando?

La mujer miró a su amiga con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, luego se giró y observó a su pareja, que parecía tan confundido como Aki.

―Sólo sentí que debía hacerlo―respondió con suavidad.

―No me asustes así―comentó el hombre, sus manos buscaron el rostro de ella, secando el rastro de las lágrimas.

Ella sonrió más entonces.

―Shinichi―lo llamó. Aki se apartó un poco, sin comprender qué sucedía todavía―tú eres el segundo, pero no por eso eres menor importante que el primero, ¿entendido?

Descolocado, Shinichi asintió quedamente mientras seguía limpiando el rostro de la mujer que amaba.

Kagome sonrió para sí con nostalgia, el nombre de Inuyasha vino a su mente como un relámpago y le había provocado todas esas reacciones extrañas, pero sentía que era necesario y sólo deseó, que ese hombre al que tanto amó, encontrara de nuevo la felicidad, tal cual ella encontró la suya.

_Porque __tú __lo __mereces, __tanto __como __yo __lo __merezco. __Vivamos __nuestras __vidas __sin __reproches._

* * *

><p>Bueno esto fue una total locura, mientras dibujaba hoy día me pregunté qué hubiera pasado si el tiempo en que Inuyasha y Kagome hubieran sido separados hubiera sido más largo, ¿hubieran seguido con sus vidas o seguirían empeñados en permanecer juntos? opté por hacer algo un poco más realista, porque no existe el amor imperecedero, el amor es frágil y cuesta mantenerlo, la distancia y la incertidumbre lo vuelven más frágil aún, por lo que quería mostrar el 'seguir viviendo', sin olvidarnos de nuestras experiencias, atesorarlas si son buenas o malas, pero seguir adelante.<p>

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, no es gran cosa, pero toda crítica y comentario es bien recibido.


End file.
